Flow-synchronized ventilation (FSV) has recently become available for use in neonates. However, no study has yet reported experience with a significant number of infants less than 29 weeks whose high incidence of severe chronic lung disease (BPD) and neurodevelopmental sequelae make FSV a promising alternative to intermittant mandatory ventilation.